


David and Solomon

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angsty Soft Biblical Inspired Smut, Angsty Soft Smut, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has angst, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley first time, Bathsheba is coerced, Bible has some really messed up stories in general, Bible quoting Smut, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has no idea what to do with affection, David and Bathsheba are mentioned, M/M, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Nothing detailed on the Biblical side, Other, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, Smut, This is definitely blasphemy in some eyes, no beta we fall like demons, smut written by ace author, song of solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: I meant to write this as an Aziraphale/Crowley view on Biblical happenings, and it turned into smut instead.There are vague mentions of some Biblical happenings, mostly focusing on Aziraphale's feelings through them. Then there's a time jump for first time modern era kisses and smut. With Biblical quotes, because Song of Solomon has a lot of nice passages.Plenty of pining and angst, plenty of Crowley not knowing how to handle affection and melting in angel arms.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	David and Solomon

**Biblical Times - Era of David**

_Well I’ve heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

Crowley came up behind Aziraphale. “Angel?”

“I’ve known him since he was a child you know. Visited him before he slew Goliath. Encouraged him, even.”

“I know.”

Aziraphale turned away from David leading Bathsheba into his private apartments. Other eyes were on the pair as well.

“Did you-” Aziraphale seemed to gather himself. “Did you do this?”

Crowley felt an ache in his chest. He knew why the angel was asking. He was a demon, after all. Sent here to cause problems. “No, angel. That was all his decision.”

“Then I failed.”

Crowley raised his hand and let it fall silently. Aziraphale hadn’t seen it. “No. No, but they are free. In a way we aren’t.” Crowley’s mind ran to the things he’d do if he were free. Free to decide. He’d start by throwing himself at Aziraphale’s feet.

Aziraphale continued watching the apartments. Then a sound was carried on the wind neither needed to hear.

He saw Aziraphale fall into himself slightly. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to wrap his arms around the angel. To offer what comfort he could right now.

“It’s not the end, Aziraphale. He’s got time to think through his decisions yet.”

“It’s been a long time since he made a good one.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. It’s not really up to us to judge, is it?”

Aziraphale looked down and Crowley chastised himself for being so blunt.

“Come back to my place for the evening meal, angel? I’ve some lovely wine you can try.”

Aziraphale’s head came up, glancing once more at the apartments. “I’d rather be alone right now, thank you.”

Crowley understood the dismissal. He hated it. He didn’t think Aziraphale had ever sent him away before. Then again, he wasn’t sure that there had been a failing this large since Cain and Abel. And Aziraphale hadn’t been told to guide either of them.

He turned and walked down an alley, swearing to himself he would find a way to make the angel smile again.

\-------

Crowley smiled as Aziraphale did at the baby Solomon playing in the yard. “He has an heir, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, but perhaps this one will be something special as he was. Perhaps there was a point to all of this afterall.”

“Dinner, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded, following Crowley through the busy streets to their favorite inn.

\------

“He asked Her for knowledge?” Crowley stared, amazed.

Aziraphale nodded.

“Should’ve tried that one.”

A soft smile crossed Aziraphale’s lips. “I’m not sure it works that was for us, my dear.”

“Still. Wonder what he’ll do with it. I did tell you perhaps it was best David had his follies.” The unspoken promise that it was not a failure on Aziraphale’s part hung between them. The angel reached out and took his hand briefly, squeezing it gently.

Crowley smiled at the angel. Then he held out a glass of wine. They sipped their drinks quietly as they waited for Solomon to emerge.

\------

**The Night After the Apocalypse-that-Didn’t**

Aziraphale’s eyes were nervous. Crowley didn’t know why. They didn’t have a reason to fear, not now. Not truly. “Crowley, I- I don’t really want to go home alone this evening. Would you mind if I came back to your place again?”

Crowley’s breath hitched in his throat. Of course not. He’d never mind. Come anytime you want angel, please just never leave. Come and stay and live with me forever.

“Of course, angel. Anytime. I’ve got some lovely wine I was meaning to bring over anyway.”

Aziraphale smiled at him, his eyes lighting up. “That sounds wonderful, my dear.”

As they left the Ritz, Aziraphale’s hand slid into his. Crowley tried not to take that as too much of a promise. He tried not to read into it something that wasn’t there, that could never be there. They were friends, yes. He didn’t need more than that.

The door clicked shut behind them and Aziraphale was removing his jacket to hang it next to the door. Crowley decided to follow suit.

“You know where the living room is. Start some music maybe? I’ll just go grab the wine and some glasses from the kitchen.”

Aziraphale smiled and turned from him heading into the living room.

Crowley was halfway through selecting the wine when the music he was hearing finally registered and he froze.

_Well I’ve heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

Crowley didn’t think. All he saw was an angel that was distraught on the roof of a building in Jerusalem all those years ago. He wasn’t thinking about wine any longer. He darted for the living room.

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the major fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Crowley’s eyes met Aziraphale’s as the first Hallelujah echoed around them. Aziraphale was moving towards him, hand out. Then the angel was in his arms, his hands on his face and Crowley didn’t understand why he was both crying and staring at him, eyes pouring out with love.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

And then Aziraphale was whispering through the song. “It wasn’t David, Crowley. It was never David. How many humans had we seen make bad decisions by then?”

Crowley stared. He didn’t know what to say, was caught flat footed. He brain was running with what was this, but Aziraphale was here. Aziraphale wasn’t leaving him tonight like he had that night so long ago.

_But baby I’ve been hear before_

_I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew ye_

“I was jealous, Crowley.”

Crowley tried to let that settle in his head. Why would the angel have been jealous? What was there to be jealous of? Bathsheba? David? He didn’t understand, couldn’t understand with all the emotions running through him.

_And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

Aziraphale was tracing his cheek lightly with his hand. Crowley was trying to shuffle his thoughts. It was rare he didn’t understand Aziraphale, really. He’d known him so long. Aziraphale rested his hand on Crowley’s glasses, questioning.

Crowley nodded.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What’s really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do ya_

Crowley felt his glasses slowly leave his face and then he was staring into the angel’s eyes. Pale pools of blue that had been captivating him for 6000 years.

“I was jealous of him, Crowley. Because I didn’t have that choice.”

Crowley’s brain screeched to a halt at the same time it yelled at him he should understand this.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving to_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Crowley’s breath stopped in his throat. And then a strangled breath entered his lungs again. He was still trying to process Aziraphale’s words, and Aziraphale was staring at him. Those eyes, so filled with love. Now there was something else.

_Maybe there’s a God above_

_But all I’ve ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at somebody who outdrew ye_

“Crowley, I was jealous I couldn’t have you. I didn’t think I could. Not ever. You weren’t mine to take, and I didn’t know how to give myself to you.” Aziraphale’s voice cracked on the end.

_And it’s not a cry that you hear at night_

_It’s not somebody who’s seen the light_

_It’s a cold and a broken Hallelujah_

“Angel.” Crowley’s voice was a want, a benediction, a desire, a longing he never thought would be fulfilled.

The song echoed around them until Crowley waved the radio off.

“Crowley. I should have told you. So long ago. It wasn’t them. It wasn’t any of them. It was you, it was always you.”

Crowley knew his voice was wrecked. Hated it. Couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the angel’s. “Aziraphale, I don’t understand.”

“You love me.”

Crowley froze, confronted with something he thought he’d been hiding for years. How did Aziraphale know? No one was supposed to know, but least of all the angel.

“I can feel love, Crowley. I’ve been relishing in your love for millenia. How can you ever forgive me for not telling you I love you, as well?”

Aziraphale was silent. Presumably he could feel the waves rolling off of Crowley. Shock. Fear. Longing. Love. So much love. Crowley could feel himself near exploded with love.

“I love you, too. I always have.” Aziraphale whispered softly.

Crowley felt a noise escape his throat. It wasn’t any of the love declarations he dreamed of telling Aziraphale. It wasn’t perfect. It was half moan, half choked gasp.

“I love you, Crowley.”

“Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale’s hand hadn’t left his face where it was holding him steady, staring into the angel’s eyes. “I know.”

“I love you, Aziraphale.” Crowley forced the words out. He had to.

Aziraphale was leaning in, eyes watching Crowley’s. Measuring him and making sure this was okay, Crowley realized. Crowley smiled as Aziraphale’s lips finally met his, and then he didn’t think of much of anything for a time besides how soft Aziraphale’s lips were. How gentle they were on his. He had a vague realization that Aziraphale’s hand had moved from his cheek to his hair.

He didn’t care. His lips were on Aziraphale’s finally and they felt better than he’d ever imagined. Aziraphale was here. And Aziraphale loved him.

Aziraphale pulled back, and Crowley let out a groan. “I don’t want to stop either, love. But you’ve waited so long, I don’t want to go too fast now. What do you want, Crowley? Anything.”

“You, angel. Just want you. All I’ve ever wanted.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly as he continued to card his hands through Crowley’s hair. “I know, love. But how?”

“Anything, angel. Anything. Everything. Make me yours. Touch me every way possible. Tell me you love me. Just love me.”

“Oh Crowley. My love. I’m so sorry I made you doubt. I love you. I have loved you so long.”

“Kiss me again?”

And Aziraphale’s lips were back on his. Hungry, seeking. His lips parting to allow Crowley’s tongue to pass into Aziraphale’s mouth and then he was tasting the angel. Aziraphale let out a soft groan at the contact and Crowley realized he wasn’t the only one being affected.

The kiss broke and they were both gasping and looking at each other. And then Aziraphale saw a flash in Aziraphale’s eyes that he’d never seen before. And suddenly the angel was pulling the scarf from around his neck and gently taking the chain off over his head.

Aziraphale was unbuttoning his shirt and his lips were softly kissing Crowley’s neck. Between kisses he heard the words the angel was uttering. “Your neck is like an ivory tower.” (Song of Solomon, 7:4)

Crowley gasped out. “Your eyes like pools in Heshbon.” (Song of Solomon, 7:4). He let himself gather for a moment. “Really, angel quoting the Bible now?”

“Quoting Solomon, my love.”

Crowley tried to ignore the surge that went through him at the words my love.

“He was wiser than David, at least. Fascinating man to watch.” Aziraphale’s lips were still on his throat.

Another gasp escaped Crowley’s lips. “Angel, you’re going to discorporate me.”

“Oh I rather doubt that.” He smiled between kisses and then “Refresh me with apples, because I am love sick.” (Song of Solomon 2:5)

“Angel. Aziraphale, this isn’t even fair, you’ve got my vest off and-” Crowley’s voice was muffled as Aziraphale pulled the shirt over his head. There was a light kiss on Crowley’s lips as the shirt fabric disappeared and then he couldn’t feel Aziraphale touching him. Crowley let out a whine.

“Impatient serpent.”

Crowley refocused his eyes to realize Aziraphale was pulling the bowtie from his neck and his hands were wandering to his own shirt.

“Can’t I do that?”

Aziraphale’s hands paused. He reached out, pulling Crowley’s hand to his own chest. Crowley began to unbutton the buttons, leaning in to kiss Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale was whispering. “Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine.” (Song of Solomon 1:2)

Crowley nipped at the angel’s neck gently. “I love you.”

And then Aziraphale’s waist coat and shirt were unbuttoned and for the first time Crowley was running his hands against the angel’s bare chest. Aziraphale’s hands that had been resting on his shoulders began to drift downwards, carefully exploring.

Crowley couldn’t resist touching. He wanted to touch every piece of Aziraphale. He didn’t understand why he deserved this, but he wasn’t willing to turn away. The angel’s skin was so soft under his hands.

“By night on my bed I sought him whom my soul loveth: I sought him, but I found him not.” (Song of Solomon 3:1)

Crowley pulled back, pausing. He looked in the angel’s eyes and saw want and love, but underneath there was something else. “Aziraphale. Angel. We can stop, we don’t need to-”

“Take me to your bed? Please?”

Crowley nodded. He thought about miracling them there, but instead he simply slowly pulled Aziraphale by the hand back into his bedroom. Pulling him close as they entered the room. Then Aziraphale was the one pulling him down onto the black sheets.

Aziraphale’s face was right next to him when he spoke again. “His mouth is full of sweetness and he is wholly desireable. This is my beloved and this is my friend.” (Song of Solomon 5:16)

Crowley closed the distance between them and this time it was Aziraphale’s tongue pushing into his mouth. Aziraphale running his hands through his hair. Aziraphale pushing his body against Crowley’s and Crowley groaned when their hips met and he could feel the bulge in Aziraphale’s pants.

“Fuck. Aziraphale.” Crowley gasped around the angel’s kiss.

He felt Aziraphale’s lips smile under his and then the hands were gone from his hair and instead where unbuttoning his pants. Then his hands paused and he leaned back.

“Crowley. I know you said anything. You need to tell me what you want. I- I don’t want this to be about what I want. Not after making you wait so long. And I know you’d give me whatever I want. What do you want?”

“Told you already. Crowley nuzzled into his chest. Only thing I want is you.”

“I am my beloved’s, and his desire is for me.” (Song of Solomon 7:10). Aziraphale kissed his forehead. “I know, my love. But what do you want?”

Crowley laid there for a moment. Aziraphale’s hands gently pressed on the outside of his now far too tight jeans. His hips jerked and he watched Aziraphale smile. He wondered if he dare say what he wanted.

“Want you to hold me.” He whispered.

“Whenever you’d like, my love.”

Crowley shivered. “More kisses?”

Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “As many as you’d like.”

Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s eyes and wondered if he dared more. Wondered if he dared to ask. “Angel, I-” he gathered his thoughts. “I want you to fuck me. I want to fall apart under you. I want to be completely and undeniably yours in every way.” He paused for a moment, Aziraphale’s eyes hadn’t changed. Hadn’t widened in surprise. He was still smiling. “And I want you to be mine.”

Aziraphale’s hands were back to his face, pulling it gently towards his. As their foreheads touched he looked into Crowley’s eyes. “I am yours. From now unto eternity, I am yours. Will you be mine?”

“Have been for 6,000 years, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him, soft and fast. “Mind if I get rid of the rest of our clothes the easy way, my dear? I don’t really want to let go of you right now.”

Crowley nodded and a moment later they were naked next to each other and Crowley couldn’t resist pulling Aziraphale closer. Feeling his body touch every bit of him, Wrapping his leg around Aziraphale just to feel more. He wanted to simply melt into the angel in this moment, he could have stayed here forever.

Then Aziraphale was shifting and pulling away and Crowley was whining at the contact lost while Aziraphale was gently chiding him about being an impatient serpent. Aziraphale settled behind him, kissing his neck gently, wrapping around him. Crowley shivered both with the touch and the cold and found a blanket covering them both.

Aziraphale was still sucking gently on his neck when he felt the first finger start to press into him. A sound he didn’t know he could make slipped from his mouth as Aziraphale continued pressing in, gently stretching him out. The other arm wrapped around him, holding his chest.

Aziraphale nibbled at his ear as he whispered for Crowley to relax. He had him. Crowley let himself melt back into his angel’s embrace as Aziraphale slowly stretched him. After a time that felt both too short and too maddenly long Aziraphale was whispering. Asking him if he was ready. If it was alright.

“Angel, don’t stop now. I don’t- I can’t- if you stop.”

Aziraphale pulled his fingers out and for a moment Crowley was so bone achingly empty. And then Aziraphale was pressing into him. Filling him. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him as Crowley shuddered. There was a whisper in his ear. “I have you. I love you.” A pause. “My beloved is mine, and I am his.” (Song of Solomon 2:16).

Aziraphale reached around to stroke Crowley as he gently rocked into him. Crowley wanted to do more. Wanted to do something to make this better. All he could get his mind around was gasping Aziraphale’s name.

Crowley was aware his body was building, that it was shaking and then Aziraphale was whispering in his ear. “Let go, let go for me love. I have you. Let go.”

Crowley felt himself let go. He was barely aware of the mess shooting out onto the sheets and Aziraphale’s hand as his eyes closed and he saw stars. And two bright ones that centered him. Pale blue and glowing and always following him. He was aware of Aziraphale thrusting into him a few times more before Aziraphale’s arms and body were shaking and he was calling Crowley’s name. He felt the angel shoot inside him as his arms tightened.

And then Aziraphale was gently, slowing pulling out and Crowley was again moaning out his complaints. But Aziraphale’s was shifting, pulling Crowley into his chest, kissing the top of his forehead and Crowley found himself unable to do anything more than to curl into his embrace.

He thought he heard Aziraphale whisper as he fell asleep. “Let his left hand be under my head and his right hand embrace me.” (Song of Solomon 8:3). There was a gentle pause. “Sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Crowley let himself fall asleep, nestled in Aziraphale’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague thought of turning this into an actual series of them responding to Biblical situations, but if that does happen this will probably be the only smut entry. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
